1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to displaying images.
2. Background
Digital broadcasting offer many advantages over analog broadcasting such as robustness against noise, no or little data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide for high-definition viewing. Digital broadcasting also has allowed interactive services to be offered to customers. However, as the number of channels increase, it is becoming more difficult for viewers to determine what programs they are watching as they switch through channels. It is also difficult for users to identify the source of video signals input to their image display apparatuses especially when peripherals are connected.